herofandomcom-20200223-history
Han Yu-Hwa
Han Yu-Hwa is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Yu-Hwa has average looks of a youth. His blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail. He wears metal earrings on both ears. Personality Irrationally selfless, he throws himself into life or death situations with almost no regard for his own well being, doing what he can to assist someone. It stems from the sense of being able to put his abilities to use. Back when he was a kid, his contemporaries threw him out as a freak once they noticed his unusuality. He has stayed aloof from any sort of company since then. It makes him happy to know that those powers that made him a freak in society can be used to help out others. He is also somewhat of a comedian. Even if it is a serious conversation, in the middle of a fight, or on the brink of death, he can be expected to crack a joke, showing that he is either oblivious to the severity of the situation or is extraordinarily lighthearted. Background Han Yu-Hwa lost his parents early in his life, and hence he lived with his grandfather. His grandfather is traveling abroad from several years and he currently runs his grandfather's coffee shop. When he was around six years old, he found the "crystal" in some mountain ruins. He lost all the memories related to that accident and he supposedly lost consciousness for several days. That crystal is responsible for his superior ability. After further chapters where published, the crystal can be sai d to resemble the orbs which Anothers produce upon death. Plot Season 1 One day Yu-Hwa was listening to news in his family cafe. He went out shopping and while returning, he was stopped by a little girl calling out to him. She wanted to borrow his cellphone and he lent it. A sudden mild gale blew the girl's hat and as she was about to reach for it, a big truck was coming at full speed right towards her. Yu-Hwa reacted and covered the girl. He took the full impact and was blown away quite a distance. A crystal within him cracked and someone recognized the power from some distance. Yu-Hwa was later hospitalized and managed to recover in a day. At the hospital, he experienced his very first encounter with an Another who was sneaking to the little girl's room. He managed to hold it off and even survived the encounter. Later the same Another attacked him in his cafe after he was discharged. Sa-Ryun appeared and saved him from that Another so Yu-Hwa got acquainted with Sa-Ryun and offered to give him free coffee as long as they lived. Since then he got repeated visits from Sa-Ryun who actually was the one who had his eyes on Yu-Hwa's powers. Later Yu-Hwa met Detective Park who came to investigate the hospital incident and took Yu-Hwa on encountering a strange incident. There they found that another from before again and Yu-Hwa went berserk to save both Park and himself. But his punches healed that Another rather than subduing it. The another ran away for some reason and Yu-Hwa and Park left too. Park learned about anothers from Yu-Hwa and the two became good friens. Later Sa-Ryun showed up in his cafe again and he asked Sa-Ryun to train him. They got along that way for some time until Sa-Ryun stopped coming for quite a while. During that time, Yu-Hwa and Park investigated Another rela ted events which led them face Hon. Park was taken away unconscious while Yu-Hwa was taken to the Hon base and met Mase , Un and Ye-Rin. He was saved from inquiries by Su-Jin, who is the director of Hon. Because of her intervention, Yu-Hwa was let go. But he ran into more Anothers called Salamanders and they kidnapped Detective Park. He accompanied Un and Ye-Rin to the hide-out of the Salamanders and encountered a few himself to save Park. His strong-will interested the salamander leader, Jacra and he let them go with Park. Later he learnt that Jacra was a highly dangerous another from Hon database and so Su-Jin suggested Yu-hwa to join Hon for his own safety as he was making a name amongst anothers. Yu-Hwa declined the offer. Powers & Abilities Yu-Hwa's subconscious powersAdded by Strixflash*'Athleticism:' Han Yu-Hwa is more athletic than other normal humans. *'Superhuman Strength:' He has superior physique compared to others. His strength increases to superhuman levels when he summons his power (currently, he can only do it subconsciously) as he was able to dominate the serial killer another in the later half of their final battle. He develops his ability to awaken his inner ability throughout the course of Season, to the extent that he is able to match Tar by the end. *'Regeneration:' He shows extraordinary regeneration abilities compared to normal humans. He realized his uniqueness when he entered elementary school and saw his friends incapable of such healing like him. According to him, a cut from knife heals in about a day, broken bone mends in a few days and slight burnt skin turns normal within seconds! One day after saving a young girl from an truck, and getting hit by the same, his regeneration powers gradually increases. It has extended to even re-growing and re-aligning shattered bones as well as re-adjusting interior organs. *'Healing Touch: '''Yu-Hwa is able to heal others via physical contact, however he may accidentally heal opponents when he strikes them. He has only been able to do this when calling upon the ability inside him for help, like when he wanted to save Detective Park, or when he is unconscious. *'Ability Absorption': He can absorb abilities of deceased Anothers by imbibing their power orbs even though this should be impossible for a human. *'Sa Ryun's Spheres''': Yu-Hwa was given a small portion of Sa Ryun's aura by Sa Ryun himself, which was stored in his gloves. When he was in the risk of dying after the invasion of the Reapers, his power took his consciousness and wounded the Reapers severely by summoning many spheres of Sa Ryun, which greatly shocked the Reapers. * 397px-Ch59.png 493px-Yuhwa_smile.PNG 498px-Ch26.png 3.JPG 23445.png 14343.png 498px-Ch26.png Child_yu-hwa.PNG Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Male